User talk:HaloFan500
Welcome feel free to leave me a message about anything. ---- Hello Hey HaloFan, nice to see you have your own wiki. Anyways, I was wondering if you could change your policy a bit so it doesn't match Munkapedia as much, because then you'll have a unique wiki and you'll fell better about being the founder of it. Thanks, and good luck! Vaznock - Talk 15:36, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Well, I was thinking you could, since your the founder and all. Vaznock - Talk 16:51, 14 June 2009 (UTC) That's okay. I don't think I'll be editing much here. Thanks anyway! Vaznock - Talk 18:30, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I like them, but you still have many things that I wrote word for word. It'd be best if it was you talking, not me. (In other words, you should rewrite it) Vaznock - Talk 17:25, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Also, your chain of command idea isn't very liberal. It conflicts with the Council of Rockers. I think it'd be best if you chose one over the other, personally I'd rather you choose Chain of Command, because then you wouldn't be destroying Munkapedia's uniqueness. Vaznock - Talk 17:32, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I'm sure you'll be able to think of stuff just as good. Vaznock - Talk 18:20, 15 June 2009 (UTC) hope you don't mind hey there. this is TFSYxSNIPER just wondering if my creation of a songs page was any help. I have a pretty healthy obsession of Disturbed and I think I could really help with like any information about songs and such. cool. Re: Re:i like sicknessapedia i'll do my best.... Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:39, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Can ask something of you? If it isn't too much trouble, i need someone to make a page for each of the songs on the Songs page that don't already have one. that would be really helpful....also if you could fix the front page....i kinda really messed it up trying to replace the video sorry.....if you could, use this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNcLi267oEo . again sorry for the trouble, i'll try not to mess up again. TFSYxSNIPER 02:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC)TFSYxSNIPER Thanks for the fix i did notice that the song page was missing a few songs, any way you can show/tell me how to add them? or i could just give you the names and such and you could later or something. thanks TFSYxSNIPER 19:40, July 18, 2010 (UTC)TFSYxSNIPER Re: Check it out nice....very nice, clean, in fact this is definatly better then when it first started..... i like.... Hi, HaloFan, I was just wondering if you're still active, because I sure am motivated to contribute to the Disturbed wiki.